


come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, also drinking and smoking, halloween one shot hehe, halloween party, just marijuana, minho just wants a kiss, placebo au, rated t for swearing and innuendos, uhh minchan invented matching halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: it's halloween and minho just wants to kiss his boyfriend at a party and all of their friends keep getting in the way.





	come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly

“Chris, you are  _ not  _ wearing that to Changbin’s Halloween party.” Chan looked up at his cousin, pouting.

It was Halloween night and the two Australians were getting ready, cheesy Halloween music playing from Chan’s old stereo. Felix pulled the eyeliner away from his eye to survey his cousin’s costume, crossing his arms.

“What’s wrong with it? Minho and I are matching.”

Chan was currently standing in the door frame of Felix’s bathroom, dressed like a toothbrush.

“You look like a fucking dildo,” Felix snorted, turning back to add the finishing touches to his makeup, smacking his cherry red lips together.

“I’m a toothbrush!” Chan crossed his arms, pouting bigger, “Minho’s going as mouthwash!”

Felix rolled his eyes, “This must have been your idea, Minho went as a sexy cat last year.”

“Fuck you, we make dental hygiene cute.”

Felix simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into an argument over Halloween costumes. Besides, this was Felix’s favorite holiday and nothing would ruin it for him, not even Chan and Minho’s disgustingness.

Felix slipped his shirt off, sliding his binder on and then his white t-shirt, shrugging one of Changbin’s leather jackets on. With the added leather pants and knee-high boots, Felix was almost ready.

“Can you help me curl my hair?” Felix asked his cousin, sporting a puppy dog lip.

Chan rolled his eyes, plugging his straightener in, “The things I do for you.”

 

Felix turned to see himself in the mirror, eyes sparkling as Chan unplugged the straightener.

“Oh wow,” Felix smiled big, “thanks Channie!”

Chan smiled, patting his back, “Of course, now we should start heading over to Minho’s.” He checked his phone, “He keeps threatening to leave without us.”

“He wouldn’t leave without you!” Felix yelled, putting his phone into his pocket.

“He left me at McDonalds because I took too long in the bathroom.” Chan starred Felix dead in the eye, shaking his head, “I was his ride.”

Felix laughed, following Chan out of his apartment and outside, walking to Minho’s. It was nice weather out, considering it was late October and nearly eight at night. Chan had shrugged a hoodie over his toothbrush so he looked less stupid--Felix’s words--as they walked pass trick or treaters.

Chan texted Minho they were there, the door opening for them a moment later. Minho stood in front of them, half dressed, with his hair everywhere.

“I need help.”

Chan pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch, Felix taking a seat beside it and pulling out his phone, texting Changbin most likely.

Chan followed Minho into his bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat as Minho ran a straightener through his messy hair.

“I got home only twenty minutes ago,” Minho huffed, running his fingers through his bangs to separate them, “Hyunjin needed help with choreo so I was at the studio.”

Chan nodded, reaching for Minho’s makeup and pulling out his foundation, applying some to his face as Minho continued straightening his hair.

“You look cute, by the way.” Minho said, switching the straightener off with a teasing smile, “You make a handsome toothbrush.”

He leaned in and kissed Chan but before they could, Felix had busted in.

“Guys, have you-” He glanced between Chan who had Minho’s face cupped in his hands and Minho’s glare, “Oh, I’m sorry-I’ll uh.”

He walked out, bumping into the dresser and then the door, mumbling under his breath.

Minho shook his head, pulling away, “We should go.”

 

The three of them pulled up to Changbin’s house a little after nine, Felix practically jumping into Changbin’s arms as the door opened. Changbin was dressed in all leather, his hair slicked back and his eye makeup dark. The two of them were supposed to be bikers, hence the all leather. Chan smiled at Changbin, hugging him, before grabbing Minho’s hand.

“Looks like we both went for couple’s costumes.” Changbin laughed, his tongue piercing poking out, “Toothbrush and mouthwash, I like it.”

Chan beamed, “Thank you! It was my idea.”

Changbin snickered, his arm wrapped around Felix’s waist as he guided them into the living room, “I figured.”

Chan sat on the loveseat by the two, pulling Minho onto his lap, his arms wrapping around him. 

“Look who made it!” 

Jisung ran up to the group, smiling brightly. He had on all green, from his tights to his skirt, a thin brown rope tying around his waist. His shoes were green and pointed and his hat was green and pointed as well.

“Peter Pan?” Felix asked, eyes wide.

Jisung clapped excitedly, “Yes!”

Chan rolled his eyes as the September twins began dancing, Felix nearly knocking Changbin out with his arms.

“Channie! You and Minho are so cute~” He giggled, hugging Chan tightly.

Chan eyed him, eyebrow raising, “How much have you had to drink already?”

“Only one Jello shot.” He burped, “And a shot of vodka. And Hyunjin’s mystery drink.” He giggled at nothing in particular, reaching for Felix’s hand.

“Dance with me!” 

Felix, having no choice, followed Jisung to the makeshift dance floor, Changbin following after with a snort.

Chan turned to see Felix and Jisung, and an annoyed Changbin, dancing to Fortnite dances in the middle of Changbin’s living room. Chan laughed as Felix nearly went into the splits, his eyes widening as Changbin hunched over laughing.

Minho laughed as well, his body shaking against Chan. “They’re having fun, I see.”

Chan hummed, as Minho turned to him, a big smile on his face. Chan felt his heart race as Minho stared at him, his face glowing under the lights of the living room. Chan leaned in close, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek and then turning Minho’s head to meet his lips-

“Hyung!” Chan nearly jumped out of his seat as he turned to meet eyes with Jeongin, a freshman in his music class. Minho cursed, quickly scrambling off in annoyance at the interruption. 

He flashed his braces, pushing his fake specs up his nose. He had on a robe and a lightning bolt on his forehead, holding a makeshift wand in his left hand.

“Oh, hey Jeongin.” Chan smiled.

Jeongin lifted his wand, waving it, “I’m not Jeongin. I’m Harry Potter!” He spoke in a fake British accent, stumbling over the words.

Chan laughed, pinching his cheek, “My apologies, Mr. Potter.”

Minho stood up, “I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Chan nodded, squeezing his hand before heading into the crowded kitchen to get the two of them drinks, preferably one not made by Hyunjin. 

Jeongin swatted his hand away, puffing his cheeks, “Have you seen Hyunjin? He’s supposed to be my drin-dance partner.” Chan lifted a brow at the freshman, ignoring the fact that he would most likely get shit-faced tonight.

“Haven’t seen him, maybe he’s in the kitchen?”

Minho walked back after that, handing Chan a plastic cup with some mystery liquid, courtesy of Hyunjin.

“Minho-hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed, smiling, “Was Hyunjin in there with you?”

Minho nodded as he took a sip, ruffling his hair, “He was looking for you.”

Jeongin beamed, jumping up and running into the kitchen, robe flapping behind him.

Chan took a large swig of his drink, gagging at the taste. “This is awful.”

“Mhm,” Minho took another sip, “Hyunjin could barely see what he was making, his fucking costume is ridiculous.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “Is he wearing a mask?”

“He’s wearing one of those inflatable dinosaur costumes.”

Chan snorted, choking on his drink, “I have to see this.”

With just his luck, Hyunjin walked, more like stumbled, into the living room, a drunk Seungmin behind him. Seungmin had curled his hair and was wearing a matching robe to Jeongin, his hair a faint orange. He must have been Ron, cute.

Minho nudged Chan, the older looking up from his drink to see Hyunjin attempting to dance to whatever song BamBam was playing from his DJ booth, nearly bumping into everyone.

“Is he drunk or is it just his costume making him a complete disaster?”

Minho shrugged, setting his cup down and reaching his hand for Chan, “Who knows, let’s dance.”

  
  


“Alright guys, let’s have some fun,” BamBam said from his set up, moving his skeleton mask up so he could speak into the microphone, “here’s a newer song to groove to.”

Minho smiled as he grabbed Chan’s hand, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around his back, his crotch placed incredibly close as he swayed against him, grinding. Chan’s face was bright red, Minho getting drunk and not focused, or caring, to notice how close they were. Chan stared at Minho, he was glowing, his hair swept off his forehead and falling in gentle curls around his face. He was so in love with this man.

Chan leaned in to kiss Minho when Woojin interrupted them, the eldest smirking at the two as Chan pouted at the intrusion.

“There’s my favorite love birds!” Woojin cooed, hugging Minho and then Chan, “How’s it going?”

Chan pulled back surveying Woojin’s costume. He had a green shirt on with a brown circle in the middle and a halo on his head.

“What in the world are you supposed to be?” Minho asked, staring Woojin up and down.

Woojin pouted, “I’m holy guacamole!”

Chan doubled over in laughter, clinging to Minho as the latter grimaced in pain at Woojin’s terrible pun.

“I cannot believe this, you’re such a dad.”

Woojin shrugged, adjusting his halo, “I thought it was funny.” Minho sighed, turning to Chan.

“You created this monster, you and your dumb puns.”

Chan put his hand against his chest, faking shock, “They’re funny!”

Minho shook his head, Woojin laughing.

“I should go, Jeongin is about to take a hit for the first time and I promised myself I wouldn’t miss it.”

Chan laughed, waving bye as Woojin headed to the couch currently occupied by Seungmin, Jeongin, and Vernon, the eldest lighting a blunt. 

Minho coughed, nudging Chan slightly, “I believe we were in the middle of something.” Minho sing-songed, smiling devilishly.

Chan nodded, smiling and leaning in to kiss Minho.

“Dance off!” Chan felt himself getting pulled away as Hyunjin, no longer in his dinosaur costume, took the floor, dragging a confused Felix with him.

Minho left out an “oof” as he was shoved onto the couch, Chan nowhere in sight.

He let out a huff, of course the two cretins would have a dance battle as  _ soon  _ as they finally got the chance to kiss. Minho glared at Hyunjin, the younger currently doing a head spin as Felix began ravenously flossing, his jacket thrown on top of poor Jeongin, the youngest laughing like crazy. Minghao got roped into the dance battle, his vampire cape twirling behind him as he did a flip, everyone in the room screaming. Minho shook his head, he was the only normal one in their dance group. 

Minho pulled himself off the couch and trudged into the kitchen, hoping to drown his sorrows in a fuck ton of alcohol. 

 

It only took twenty minutes, and a lot of mystery shots from Woojin, for Minho to get drunk. 

He stumbled out of the kitchen towards the couch he and Chan had previously occupied, excited to see his boyfriend sitting there. 

“Channie!” Minho yelled, nearly falling over himself to sit by Chan, who looked confused. “I’ve missed you! I’m glad we’re finally together.”

Chan laughed gently, looking around at the crowd of people taking notice to Minho’s yelling. “We’ve been together the whole time, babe.”

Minho shook his head, “No, anytime we tried to kiss some cockblocker would come between us!”

Chan’s face turned red, he quickly looked down. “Minho, please stop yelling.”

“Chan! I’m not yelling!” Minho’s voice rose, gaining the attention of Changbin and Felix, “Just stating a fact that our friends suck!” 

Chan shushed him again as Hyunjin hunched over in laughter, poor Minho oblivious to what was going on. 

“Channie, I know you don’t like sex. But I really wanna suck your dick.”

“Oh my God!” Felix yelled, Chan sliding further down, hoping to disappear from his drunk, and horny, boyfriend. 

“Can I suck your dick baby?” 

Minho turned his head at the laughter, glaring at his friends who were collapsed on the floor, laughing like crazy. 

“What’s so funny!? I’m trying to have a private conversation with my hot crush!”

Chan groaned, his face falling into his hands. 

Minho’s eyes widened, “Wait! I just confessed my crush on you!” 

Seungmin came up behind Minho, patting his back. 

“Hyung, let’s go lie down. I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

Minho turned, blinking, his face red. 

“Did you hear everything? Don’t tell Chan about my crush!” 

Seungmin smiled, guiding Minho to a spare bedroom, “Don’t worry, hyung. I won’t.” 

 

Minho opened his eyes and immediately groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. His head felt like it was pounding and the room was spinning. His eyes groggily turned to check the time on the electric clock beside him, the glowing green _2:15 am_ , making him sigh. He couldn’t remember anything since him and Chan got separated after the dance off, and then a pissy Minho meandering to the kitchen for a drink-oh. Uh oh.

Minho rolled over, surprised to see the bed empty, but Chan sitting on a chair, yawning as he scrolled through his phone.

“Hyung?” Chan looked up, smiling and walking towards Minho, kissing his cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

Minho pouted, “Head hurts, what the hell happened?”

Chan laughed, scooting Minho over and sitting beside him, explaining Minho’s drunken “confession” to Chan and how he yelled about wanting to suck Chan’s dick.

Minho was red the entire time, his face in his hands as Chan mentioned Minho’s call out to Chan about how he “loved him more than anything” as Seungmin escorted him into a spare room.

“That is so embarrassing! Why the hell didn’t you stop me!?” Minho whined, slapping Chan’s arm gently.

Chan laughed, “To be fair, I did. Trying to talk to a drunk you is like talking to a brick wall.”

Minho sighed, leaning back. It was quiet in the room, much different to the pulse of the music from the still ongoing party in the living room. Minho looked up at Chan, the older leaning against Minho, eye’s closed. They were finally alone.

“Chan, can I kiss you?”

Chan opened one eye, smiling, and leaned in, Minho’s lips meeting halfway. The kiss was long and passionate, but soft as well, the two in each other's embrace as Minho’s tongue swept over Chan’s bottom lip, the elder granting his tongue entrance into his mouth. Chan hummed in content as the kiss grew more rough, Minho’s hands curling into his hair as he moved to straddle Chan. Chan pulled back, moving his lips down Minho’s jaw and leaving small marks against his jawline and neck, relishing in the way the faint purple marks grew. Minho keened as Chan sucked on his collarbone, the younger keening and moaning out.

“Mmm, I love you Min.” Chan whispered, placing one last kiss on his lips.

Minho smiled gently, resting his forehead against Chan’s, his lips red and swollen, “I love you too.”

Chan smirked, “I know, you yelled it to everyone.”

Minho pouted, slapping his arm as Chan laughed, “Let’s go home.”

 

So they did, Minho curled up in his arms on his small sofa as they watched late night Halloween shows.

“Next year, we should just stay home and watch Halloween movies.” Minho said, his head resting on Chan’s chest.

Chan nodded, “Agreed.”

They were quiet after that, the television the only noise in the living room, playing a Halloween baking show. 

“So,” Chan spoke after a while, “you have a crush on me?”

Minho grinned, “Wanna see how much I like you exactly?”

And so Chan ended up with matching bruises along his neck and chest and a very smug Minho curled against him, fast asleep.

“Happy Halloween, Min.” Chan whispered, joining his boyfriend in slumber.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) halloween!!!! it's my favorite holiday and i wanted to write a lil halloween one shot in the placebo universe ^___^   
> hope you like all the costumes, i just /know/ chan would make minho wear some ridiculous couples costume with him while changlix dressed all cute. smh. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! i have been listening to i am you like CRAZY! i think my favorite song is either get cool or opposite (n/s) it's such a good album hehe
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/babykwans)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
